MAKE ME LIKE YOU
by esthiSipil
Summary: Joonmyeon harus bisa membuat Yifan menyukainya dalam waktu 1 bulan... It's KRISHO story... (sumpah summary absurd)... KRISHO pokoknya...hehehehe...


**Cast : Kris & Suho **

**Pairing : Krisho**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal-abal, gaje, cerita ngebosenin, gak masuk akal, absurd, ide pasaran, dll**

**Genre: Humor /Romance**

**MAKE ME LIKE YOU**

"Aku tidak mau, eomma…." Terdengar rengekan dari bibir seorang namja imut berwajah malaikat. Namanya Kim Joonmyeon.

"Ya ampun, sayang, kau ini benar-benar ya.. Setidaknya kau lihatlah dulu seperti apa orangnya. Jiaheng itu anak baik-baik kok, tampan, pekerjaan mapan, kau pasti menyukainya. Jangan main tolak-tolak saja. Eomma yakin jika kau sudah melihat orangnya kau pasti menyukainya," Nyonya Kim –ibu Joonmeyon- berusaha meyakinkan anaknya.

"Tapi aku sudah punya kekasih, eomma," pekik Joonmyeon tanpa sadar. Ups! Dia berbohong. Sebenarnya dia tidak punya kekasih, hanya ingin melarikan diri dari perjodohan konyol ini saja.

Nyonya Kim terkejut mendengar pengakuan putranya.

"Jinjja? Sayang, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang sama appa? Memang sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Ehhh...hmmm...ituuu..ituuu...soalnya dia sekarang sedang ada bisnis di Kanada, eomma, makanya belum bisa kukenalkan pada kalian," jawab Joonmyeon gugup.

Nyonya Kim memicingkan kedua matanya, sepertinya dia agak ragu dengan perkataan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Jangan bohong, Joonie... Kau tahu kan eomma paling tidak suka kalau anak eomma bohong?" Nyonya Kim melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Joonmyeon benar-benar gemetar dipandangi begitu sama eommanya. Ya ampun, eomma-nya memang sulit dibohongi.

"Aku tidak b-bohong, eomma," balas Joonmyeon lirih. Kepalanya ditundukkannya dalam-dalam, takut beradu pandang dengan eomma-nya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang sudah punya kekasih. Begini saja. Jiaheng sudah ada di Korea. Sebenarnya kami berniat mengatur pertemuan kalian berdua agar kalian bisa saling mengenal lebih dulu, dan acara lamaran resminya akan dilangsungkan bulan depan ketika kedua orang tua-nya tiba dari China. Nah, kau harus memperkenalkan kekasihmu itu sebelum kedua orang tua Jiaheng tiba di Korea. Jika kau tidak juga memperkenalkan kekasihmu saat kedua orang tua Jiaheng tiba di Korea, maka kau akan tetap dijodohkan dengannya. Arra?" Nyonya Kim mewanti-wanti.

"T-tapi, eommaaa..." rengek Joonmyeon.

"Sudah..tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

Blamm! Nyonya Kim meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih mematung di kamarnya. Bagaimana ini? Arrgghhh! Joonmyeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan membanting tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Dia benar-benar tidak mau dijodohkan... Selain karena perjodohan itu dia anggap konyol, dia juga sudah memiliki seseorang yang dia sukai.

Ya, salah satu alasan dia menolak perjodohan ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena dia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Mau tahu siapa?

Orang itu bernama Wu Yifan, atasannya di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Jangan tanyakan alasan Joonmyeon bisa jatuh cinta pada namja datar dan dingin tersebut. Yang jelas Joonmyeon jatuh cinta sejak hari pertama dia memulai pekerjaannya di perusahaan Wu. Perusahaan Wu sendiri adalah perusahaan dari Ayah Yifan, sedangkan Yifan menjabat sebagai manager salah satu divisi di sana. Joonmyeon benar-benar merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan atasan yang super tampan (menurutnya) seperti Yifan.

Dan…ohhh…seisi kantor sudah tahu tentang perasaan Joonmyeon. Bagaimana mereka tahu? Ya karena Joonmyeon sendiri yang mengatakannya. Soalnya setiap kali ditanya tentang siapa orang yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta, dia akan menjawab dengan polos… "Wu Yifan Sajangnim…"

Yaa..tidak tahu juga sih teman-temannya di kantor percaya atau tidak dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Joonmyeon. Yang jelas, gerak-gerik nya di kantor memang menunjukkan gelagat begitu. Setiap kali atasannya itu melewatinya, pandangannya benar-benar akan terpaku pada namja pirang jangkung itu. Atau dia akan selalu berusaha mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan melakukan hal-hal abstrak, misalnya… mengikuti Yifan ke manapun dia berjalan jika memungkinkan, melambai-lambaikan tangannya, membungkukkan tubuhnya berlebihan saat memberi salam pada Yifan, atau tertawa keras-keras sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan (seolah-olah Luhan melontarkan lelucon super lucu, padahal Luhan tidak bicara apa-apa padanya). Dan…selalu saja ditanggapi dingin oleh Yifan.

"Sudahlah, kau tembak saja dia langsung. Bilang kau menyukainya.." usul Luhan, teman sekantornya itu pada suatu kali, dengan asal.

"Mwo?! Kau gila ya, hyung? Aku tidak segila itu!" protes Joonmyeon.

"Lalu yang kau lakukan selama ini untuk menarik perhatiannya kau anggap normal eoh? Itu malah lebih gila! Kau seperti orang sinting, Joon," Luhan menggeleng-geleng frustasi.

Dan ketika Joonmyeon sedang dalam usahanya mencari cara untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada atasannya itu, tiba-tiba Appa-nya datang dan mengatakan kalau dia akan dijodohkan dengan anak kenalan orang tuanya, yang sampai sekarang masih dirahasiakan siapa orangnya, Joonmyeon hanya tahu namanya saja... Jiaheng.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, hyung?" Joonmyeon menempelkan keningnya pada meja kerjanya. Dia benar-benar putus asa. Luhan yang baru mendengar cerita Joonmyeon tentang perjodohannya nampak iba melihat kondisi mengenaskan kawannya ini.

"Atau kau menyamar saja jadi kekasihku. Bagaimana?" cetus Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?! Yak! Kau sudah gila ya? Bisa-bisa aku di rebus Baozi-ku jika aku mau melaksanakan ide gilamu itu. Lagipula apa salahnya sih kau tahu orangnya dulu? Siapa tahu saja dia bisa membuatmu lupa sama bos kita..." decak Luhan.

"Shirreooo... Dalam hatiku cuma ada satu nama... Yaitu Wu Yifan..! Kalau tidak dengan dia pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Joonmyeon menggeleng-geleng keras.

Luhan menepuk keningnya karena frustasi. Sejurus kemudian, muncullah ide di kepalanya. Ide gila memang, tapi patut dicoba kan?

"Joon, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba meminta tolong pada pujaanmu itu?" usul Luhan.

Joonmyeon membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar, sangat lebar malah, sampai-sampai Luhan berpikir kalau bola mata Joonmyeon nyaris keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ya ampun! Kau rupanya sudah benar-benar gila ya, hyung?!" Joonmyeon menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Luhan, mengecek apakah panas atau tidak.

Luhan menepis tangan Joonmyeon dengan jengkel, "Ish! Aku serius, Joonie. Coba kau pikir! Jika kau melakukannya, kau bisa mendapat dua keuntungan sekaligus!"

"Maksudmu?" Joonmyeon menatap Luhan heran. Jika dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang diusulkan Luhan, yang ada malah Yifan akan menganggapnya gila atau sinting.

"Dengan kau meminta pertolongannya, sedikit banyak kau memiliki kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengannya dan membuatnya menyukaimu, selain itu kau bisa membuat kedua orang tuamu membatalkan perjodohanmu," papar Luhan serius.

Joonmyeon manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan Luhan. Masuk akal juga sih. Tapi-..

"Itu kan kalau berhasil, hyung, bagaimana kalau dia menolak permintaanku?" tanya Joonmyeon ragu.

"Oh..yaaa...paling-paling dia akan menganggapmu aneh dan kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri...hehehe," Luhan nyengir dengan watados, membuat Joonmyeon kesal dan ingin menimpuk wajah tampan Luhan dengan mouse komputernya.

Untungnya Joonmyeon bisa meredam emosinya.

Luhan yang melihat ekspresi kesal Joonmyeon menambahkan, "Lho, daripada tidak dicoba sama sekali.. Setidaknya kau mencobanya dulu kan?"

Joonmyeon berusaha meresapi kata-kata Luhan. Yeah...setidaknya dicoba dulu sih, daripada hatinya galau berkepanjangan seperti ini.

"Arra, hyung, idemu boleh juga. Sepertinya aku akan melakukannya." ujar Joonmyeon akhirnya. Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak Joonmyeon tanda bahwa dia mendukungnya.

Joonmyeon lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati pintu ruangan Yifan. Setelah menguatkan tekadnya, Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu ruangan Yifan dengan hati berdebar-debar. Keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya.

"Masuk!" terdengar suara bosnya dari dalam.

Setelah menghirup nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Joonmyeon membuka pintu kaca itu. Dengan langkah berat, Joonmyeon melangkah memasuki ruangan besar Yifan dan berdiri di hadapannya dengan canggung.

Yifan nampak tengah sibuk meneliti dokumen-dokumen yang bertebaran di atas mejanya. Wajah tampannya terlihat begitu serius, membuat Joonmyeon terpesona dan seakan-akan lupa tujuan awalnya ke sini.

Untuk beberapa lama dia berdiri mematung dan asyik memandangi wajah tampan di depannya. Omooo..tampannya! pekiknya dalam hati.

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Joonmyeon yang masih berdiri diam, "Ya? Ada perlu apa Joonmyeon-ssi?" tanya Yifan sambil menatap Joonmyeon penuh tanya. Joonmyeon seketika tersentak dari acara _fangirling_-nya.

"Oh..e-eh, sajangnim, aku..ak-akuuu...hmmm...beginiiii...ituu.." Joonmyeon gelagapan.

Yifan menautkan alisnya heran. Ada apa dengan namja di hadapannya ini? "Hmm...mungkin sebaiknya kau duduk dulu, Joonmyeon-ssi," Yifan menunjuk kursi di hadapannya mempersilakan Joonmyeon untuk duduk.

Joonmyeon menuruti perintah Yifan dan duduk di kursi empuk itu.

"Nah, sekarang coba kau jelaskan apa keperluanmu menghadapku?" tanya Yifan lagi.

Joonmyeon bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Aduhhh...bagaimana memulai ceritanya ya? Mendadak otaknya menjadi _blank_.

"Joonmyeon-ssi?" panggil Yifan, karena Joonmyeon lagi-lagi hanya diam sambil menatapnya.

"Sajangnim, aku akan dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku," ceplos Joonmyeon akhirnya.

Yifan menatap Joonmyeon tak berkedip, menunggu Joonmyeon melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Mianhe, Sajangnim, sebenarnya aku kemari ingin meminta bantuanmu," Joonmyeon berkata lirih.

"Bantuanku? Bantuan apa?"

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Yifan. Sudah terlanjur, sekalian saja. Batinnya.

"Orangtuaku akan menjodohkan aku dengan orang yang tidak kukenal.. Aku ingin menolak perjodohan itu. Mereka setuju untuk membatalkan asal aku bisa memperkenalkan kekasihku dalam waktu 1 bulan ini. Dan...yah...aku ingin meminta bantuan Sajangnim untuk..hmm..berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku," papar Joonmyeon pelan.

"Tunggu...kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan salah satu temanmu yang melakukannya?" tanya Yifan heran.

Dueng! Pertanyaan Yifan benar-benar menohok perasaan Joonmyeon. Yifan benar, kenapa harus Yifan? Kenapa bukan salah satu temannya? Yaa...Joonmyeon kan memang punya alasan sendiri memilih Yifan, tapi alasan apa yang harus Joonmyeon berikan pada namja pirang ini? Kenapa harus memilih dia? Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Duh, tiba-tiba dia merasa benar-benar bodoh karena tidak berpikir masak-masak sebelum melakukan ini. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Yifan merasa bersalah melihat Joonmyeon yang hampir menangis. "Baiklah...aku mau membantumu," cetus Yifan akhirnya.

Joonmyeon bagaikan mendengar nyanyian dari surga saat Yifan melontarkan kalimat itu. Wajahnya seketika menjadi cerah, "Benarkah? Sajangnim benar-benar mau membantuku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tapi ada syaratnya.."

Hati Joonmyeon langsung mencelos, "Syarat apa, Sajangnim?" tanya Joonmyeon lemah.

"Kau harus membuatku menyukaimu dalam waktu 1 bulan ini.." jawab Yifan dengan nada enteng.

Tubuh Joonmyeon lemas seketika mendengar syarat itu. Benar-benar mustahil syarat itu bisa dipenuhinya. Bukankah sebelumnya juga dia telah berusaha menarik perhatian Yifan dan selalu gagal? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membuat Yifan menyukainya hanya dalam waktu 1 bulan?

"Bagaimana mungkin aku berhasil?" gumamnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba dulu? Kau tidak pernah tahu sebelum mencoba kan?" Yifan menatap Joonmyeon dengan intens. Ya ampun! Kata-kata yang sama yang selalu Luhan lontarkan.

"Bagaimana jika aku berhasil? Maksudku bagaimana jika akhirnya Sajangnim menyukaiku? Kita kan hanya pura-pura," Joonmyeon sebenarnya tegang bukan main ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja dia akan sangat bahagia jika pada akhirnya Yifan menyukainya. Tapi Yifan kan tidak tahu itu, lalu apa yang terjadi jika memang akhirnya dia berhasil?

"Yaah...mungkin gantian aku yang akan mengejarmu," jawab Yifan sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Blush! Wajah Joonmyeon bersemu merah mendengar jawaban Yifan. Ohhh..seandainya hal itu benar terjadi, dia pasti akan menjadi manusia yang paling berbahagia dimuka bumi ini.

"Wajahmu kenapa merah begitu?" goda Yifan lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa geli dengan tingkah namja dihadapannya ini.

"A-aniyaa... Wajahku tidak merah kok," elak Joonmyeon.

"Jelas-jelas merah begitu tidak mengaku juga.."

"Ck! Jangan menggodaku begitu, Sajangnim.." rengek Joonmyeon.

Yifan terkejut dengan sikap Joonmyeon. Ups! Joonmyeon buru-buru membekap mulutnya saat menyadari kata-katanya barusan. Berani-beraninya dia bicara manja pada bosnya sendiri, Joonmyeon merutuk dalam hatinya.

"M-maaf, Sajangnim, a-aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar," Joonmyeon berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

Di luar dugaannya, Yifan tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengundang tatapan heran Joonmyeon.

"Ternyata kau lucu juga ya, Joonmyeon-ssi. Jadi kau menerima tawaranku?" tanya Yifan setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

"Nde..Aku terima tawaranmu, Sajangnim.." jawab Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Yifan... Panggil aku Yifan, Myoen.." ujar Yifan sambil tersenyum hangat.

Joonmyeon benar-benar meleleh. Huaaaa! Batinnya melonjak-lonjak gembira. Tanpa Joonmyeon ketahui, sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibir Yifan setelah Joonmyeon keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Keluar dari ruangan Yifan, Joonmyeon langsung menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan. Luhan menatapnya takjub, tidak menyangka juga jika idenya cukup berhasil. Meskipun Yifan mengajukan persyaratan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada ditolak sama sekali.

Luhan memberikan tips-tips dan langkah-langkah tentang bagaimana cara membuat seseorang menyukaimu. Dia bilang cara itu ampuh digunakan ketika dia sedang mendekati Minsoek.

**Tips pertama adalah : ****Sering-seringlah tersenyum dan menyapanya**

Ah, tentu saja itu mudah. Joonmyeon tinggal sering-sering tersenyum dan menyapa atasannya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sajangnim!" atau "Selamat makan, Sajangnim!" atau "Hati-hati di jalan ya!". Nah, sapaan itu diucapkan dengan nyaring, kadang malah terlalu nyaring. Sampai pernah menyebabkan Luhan tersedak minumannya karena kaget mendengar suara nyaring Joonmyeon.

Tak lupa Joonmyeon menyelipkan senyumnya yang dia pikir paling manis setiap mereka bertemu. Lebih gila lagi adalah ketika Joonmyeon dengan nekat mengikuti ke mana Yifan pergi, hanya untuk sekedar menyapa dan melempar senyumnya.

Yifan hanya bisa menyimpan rasa gelinya dalam hati, karena tidak mungkin kan dia memekik karena gemas melihat tingkah Joonmyeon. Jadi reaksi yang bisa dia keluarkan hanya senyum dinginnya.

Reaksi Luhan beda lagi. Dia akan mengumpat-umpat tak jelas tiap kali melihat tingkah ajaib sahabatnya itu, "Bisa-bisa orang-orang mengira kau sedang cari muka, Joon, supaya cepat promosi jabatan," dengus Luhan suatu ketika yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran polos Joonmyeon.

"Ahh...yang penting kan kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, hyung. Kita harus _positif thinking_." Jawaban yang membuat Luhan mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya.

**Tips kedua : ****K****enalilah teman-teman dan keluarganya..**

Kalau teman-teman Yifan sedikit banyak Joonmyeon tahu, karena toh mereka satu kantor.

Keluarga Yifan yang Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak tahu. Joonmyeon merasa kesempatan untuknya datang ketika ada berita kalau sepupu Yifan dari China, Yixing dan Tao, akan berkunjung ke Korea dan mengunjungi kantor ini.

Pada suatu hari seorang namja tinggi berwajah sangar dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua matanya nampak asyik bercakap-cakap dengan Yifan. Luhan bilang dia adalah salah satu sepupu Yifan, tapi tidak tahu yang mana.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu dan dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi yang cetar membahana, dia bergegas menghampiri mereka, "Yixing-ssi, senang berkenalan dengan Anda. Anda pasti salah satu sepupu Yifan yang datang dari Cina kan? Selamat datang di Korea ya, Yixing-ssi! Kenalkan, namaku Kim Joonmyeon, salah satu staf di sini. Jadi kalau kau ingin seseorang menemanimu berkeliling Kota Seoul yang sangat indah ini, aku akan sangat rela dan bersedia!" cerocos Joonmyeon ceria.

Namja itu saling berpandangan dengan Yifan dan mereka berdua tersenyum geli. "Ehem, senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Kau benar, Hyung, aku adalah sepupu Yifan-ge dan terimakasih kalau Hyung mau mengantarku berkeliling Seoul. Hanya saja aku bukan Yixing, namaku Tao. Yixing-ge masih dalam perjalanan kemari."

Jederrrr! Ya Tuhan! Tak dapat dibayangkan betapa merahnya wajah Joonmyeon saat ini, apalagi ketika dia melirik ke arah Yifan yang nampak tersenyum geli, bahkan mungkin sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya. Seandainya bumi bisa menelannya, ingin rasanya dia ikut tertelan.

Sementara Luhan yang melihat kejadian ajaib itu, hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. Dasar pabbo! Batinnya frustasi.

**Tips ketiga : ****S****ering-seringlah mengajak dia mengobrol.**

Ini juga pastinya mudah. Meskipun agak sulit mengobrol di kantor, ada cara lain yang bisa Joonmyeon gunakan, yaitu menelepon atau sekedar berkirim pesan.

Awalnya dia takut untuk mengirim pesan duluan pada Yifan, terutama setelah beberapa hal konyol yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Namun ternyata respon dari Yifan cukup baik, sangat baik malah. Dia selalu membalas pesan-pesan Joonmyeon.

Lama-kelamaan Joonmyeon memberanikan diri untuk meneleponnya, dan Yifan selalu saja menjawab, bahkan ketika Yifan sedang di tengah rapat penting. Kalaupun tidak diangkat Yifan akan meninggalkan pesan untuknya.

Joonmyeon senang bukan main karena terkadang Yifan juga menelepon dan mengiriminya pesan duluan.

Hal-hal sederhana saja yang mereka bicarakan. Tentang kehidupan mereka sehari-hari, hobi, kebiasaan, sudah makan atau belum, dan lain-lain. Joonmyeon jadi tahu kalau Yifan ternyata punya hobi berkuda. Sangat cocok dengan tips dari Luhan yang selanjutnya.

**Tips keempat : Cari tahu hobinya dan ajaklah dia melakukan hobinya bersamamu**

Hmmm...sebenarnya Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak bisa berkuda, dia hanya mengaku-ngaku saja agar Yifan mau mengajaknya.

Benar saja kan, saat Joonmyeon bilang kalau dia juga suka berkuda, Yifan dengan semangat mengajaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau juga suka berkuda?" tanya Yifan.

"Kita kan sama sekali belum pernah ngobrol sebelum perjanjian kita ini. memangnya kapan aku punya kesempatan untuk bilang aku suka berkuda?" jawab Joonmyeon.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di peternakan kuda milik Yifan. Sumpah demi kolor _spongebob_ Chanyeol, Joonmyeon benar-benar tegang saat ini. Selain karena ini merupakan kencan pertama mereka (yaaa..kalau bisa dikategorikan kencan), Yifan yang terlihat keren dengan seragam berkudanya (huaaa...membuat Joonmyeon heboh _fangirling_), dan Joonmyeon yang...tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana cara berkuda.

OMG! Benar-benar hancurrr! Awalnya Yifan memperkenalkannya pada seekor kuda yang tinggi dan gagah yang biasa dia tunggangi, namanya Argo. Lalu dia membawa Joonmyeon ke kandang kuda dimana ada banyak kuda di sana, dan dia mengizinkan Joonmyeon memilih salah satu untuk dia tunggangi.

Joonmyeon yang memang tidak mengerti apa-apa langsung menunjuk seekor kuda berwarna putih, yang bernama Hope (salah satu alasan Joonmyeon memilihnya adalah namanya yang imut).

Mereka berdua menuntun kuda masing-masing ke dalam arena pacu. Yifan mendahuluinya menunggangi kudanya dan mengendarainya berkeliling. Ahhh..dia terlihat sangaaaaaattttttt tampan! Seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang ingin menyelamatkan sang putri (benar-benar pikiran yang aneh).

Joonmyeon hanya terbengong-bengong berdiri di samping kudanya, sampai Yifan menghampirinya.

"Myeon, kok kau belum mulai? Kenapa?" tanya Yifan heran.

"Tidak kok, aku masih ingin diam dulu dan mengenal Hope, supaya tidak canggung saat aku menungganginya nanti," kilah Joonmyeon.

"Oo begitu. Cepatlah mulai, masak aku sendirian.. Ayo naik.." ajak Yifan.

"I-iya.." balas Joonmyeon akhirnya. Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku kan tidak bisa menunggang kuda. Batinnya miris.

Akhirnya dengan takut-takut, Joonmyeon mulai menjejakkan salah satu kakinya pada _stirrup_ dan berpegangan pada sadel.

Saat itulah Yifan tahu kalau Joonmyeon tidak bisa berkuda, karena seseorang yang biasa berkuda pasti tidak akan kesulitan untuk naik ke atas kuda seperti yang dialami Joonmyeon sekarang. Yifan tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya melihat usaha Joonmyeon agar bisa naik ke punggung Hope. Dia akhirnya turun dari kudanya dan membantu Joonmyeon.

Wajah Joonmyeon memerah, selain karena malu….tapi lebih disebabkan oleh Yifan memegang pinggangnya untuk membantunya naik. Ada sensasi hebat yang dirasakan tubuhnya ketika tangan Yifan memegang pinggangnya. Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam? Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Myeon, kau tidak pernah berkuda kan?" tanya Yifan saat Joonmyeon sudah duduk seimbang di atas sadel.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku pernah berkuda, makanya aku mau ikut denganmu," Joonmyeon bersikeras.

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu kesulitan untuk naik tadi?" Yifan menautkan alisnya.

Glek! Joonmyeon menelan salivanya karena rasa gugup yang menderanya. "Soalnya aku sudah cukup lama tidak berkuda, jadi mungkin aku masih agak kaku," Aduhhh! Pintar sekali dia berbohong.

Yifan menatapnya masih dengan raut tak percaya, "Myeon, jangan bohong... Kalau memang tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan, malah akan membahayakan keselamatanmu," Yifan memandangnya khawatir.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Yifan, Joonmyeon jadi bimbang. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang Yifan ragu. Apakah sebaiknya dia mengaku saja ya sebelum terlanjur?

Tapi belum sempat dia mengatakan apa-apa, kuda yang dia tunggangi tiba-tiba saja melesat berlari. Untung saja Joonmyeon sempat memegang tali kekangnya. "Yifaaaannnn! Toloonggg akuuuu!" teriaknya panik. Dia berpegang erat pada tali kekang itu tanpa mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan agar kudanya berhenti berlari.

Yifan menatap horor sebelum akhirnya melompat kembali ke atas punggung kudanya. Dia mengendarai Argo mengejar Hope dan mensejajarkan lari mereka. Dengan patuh, Argo berlari sangat kencang dan berhasil menyusul Hope yang berlari memutari arena pacu seperti kesetanan. Untung saja Argo berhasil menyusul Joonmyeon dan Hope.

"Yifannn! Aku..aku tidak kuattt! Tanganku sakit!" jerit Joonmyeon saat dilihatnya Yifan berhasil mensejajarkan kuda yang mereka tunggangi.

Wajah Joonmyeon pucat pasi, keringat membasahi tubuhnya, tangannya terasa sangat kebas dan sakit. Joonmyeon pasrah jika memang dia harus berakhir jatuh.

"Bertahanlah, Myoen, aku akan berusaha menghentikan Hope!" seru Yifan.

Yifan berusaha mendekatkan Argo dengan tubuh Hope yang masih berlari sangat kencang, agar Yifan bisa menjangkau tali kekang Hope. Yifan melepas salah satu tangannya dari tali kekang Argo dan berusaha meraih tali kekang Hope sambil susah payah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Dua kali mencoba akhirnya dia berhasil menggapai tali kekang Hope, dan menariknya agar kuda itu berhenti berlari. Syukurlah Hope menurut dan memperlambat larinya sampai akhirnya berhenti sama sekali.

Joonmyeon nampak sangat terguncang. Yifan turun dari punggung Argo dan menepuk lutut Joomyeon pelan, "Myeonie, ayo turun.." ujarnya lembut karena Joonmyeon terlihat sangat kacau. Dia benar-benar merasa kehabisan tenaga dan lemas.

Nyaris saja tubuh Joonmyeon jatuh ke tanah jika tidak ada tangan kekar Yifan yang dengan sigap menahannya di bawah. Entah dorongan dari mana, Yifan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Joonmyeon dan mendekapnya hangat. Tubuh Joonmyeon gemetar. Tangan mungilnya melingkar di pinggang Yifan dan dia menangis terisak di dada Yifan. Kehangatan menjalari hati Yifan saat ini. Tangannya bergerak membelai kepala dan punggung Joonmyeon berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, Myeonie, semuanya sudah berakhir…" Yifan berusaha menenangkan Joonmyeon.

"Hiks..hiks… Mianhe, Yifan.. A-aku bohong! Hiks… Aku memang tid-tidak pernah berkuda…Aku bohong… hiks hiks.." isak Joonmyeon.

Yifan tersenyum mendengar kejujuran Joonmyeon.

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Lalu kenapa kau harus berbohong heum?" tanya Yifan lembut.

"Karena aku ingin melakukan hal yang kau suka bersamamu…" jawab Joonmyeon jujur.

Yifan terkekeh geli. Ooo..jadi itu sebabnya..

"Ya kan tidak harus berkuda, Myeonie.. Bisa saja hal lain kan? Makan malam atau nonton misalnya.."

Joonmyeon melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa memandang wajah tampan Yifan. Wajahnya mendadak bersemu merah karena malu setelah menyadari kalau sekarang mereka sedang berpelukan. Dia ingin melepaskan pelukannya, namun rupanya tangan Yifan pada punggungnya menahannya agar tidak menjauh.

Jantung Joonmyeon berdegup kencang dan tak beraturan. Aduh, jantung, berhenti dong… Batinnya.

"Memangnya kau mau kalau kita nonton atau makan malam?" tanya Joonmyeon pelan. Duh, dia benar-benar tidak bisa memandang Yifan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat dengan senyum manis dibibirnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku pikir kau tidak suka hal-hal semacam itu makanya aku tidak pernah memintamu. Maaf ya…" Yifan terkekeh geli menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan. Pipinya masih basah oleh jejak air mata, matanya juga masih merah. Penampilannya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian nonton hari ini? Kau ada acara tidak?" tawar Yifan.

Mata Joonmyeon berbinar mendengar ajakan dari Yifan. Wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi cerah. "Sungguh? Kau mau? Kau memang tidak ada acara?" tanya Joonmyeon girang.

"Tidak ada. Ini kan hari libur, Myeonie, aku tidak pernah ada acara kalau hari libur begini. Ya kecuali jika mendadak ada rapat penting di kantor," jawab Yifan sambil mencubit pipi Joonmyeon gemas.

"Ohh…begitu ya.. Aku pikir kau selalu sibuk meskipun hari libur.." gumam Joonmyeon.

"Hmm…Yifan, kita sedang berpelukan," kata Joonmyeon malu-malu, seolah-olah sedang menginformasikan hal penting yang Yifan tidak tahu.

Yifan tertawa kecil. Tentu saja dia menyadari kalau dari tadi mereka sedang berpelukan. Namja mungil di pelukannya ini memang semakin menggemaskan.

"Lalu?" godanya.

"Eh..yaa…memangnya kau tidak keberatan memelukku?"

"Memangnya kau keberatan kupeluk?"

Joonmyeon membelalakkan matanya. Dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mana mungkin dia keberatan dipeluk oleh pujaan hatinya seperti ini? Kalau bisa selamanya mereka berpelukan.

"Tidak tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan."

"Joonmyeon, kau memang menggemaskan," Yifan mengusak rambut Joonmyeon sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil itu, meninggalkan perasaan tidak rela dalam hati Joonmyeon.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah menyukaiku?" tanya Joonmyeon berbinar.

"Belum, Myeon…" Yifan menggeleng sambil tersenyum, membuat wajah Joonmyeon cemberut.

Mereka tiba di gedung bioskop saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore hari.

"Kau ingin menonton film apa, Myoen?" tanya Yifan saat mereka sedang memilih-milih judul film yang sedang diputar.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Joonmyeon.

"Lho, kok terserah.. Kau suka film apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku suka film romantis atau keluarga sih.."

"Ooo..oke. Kalau begitu kita nonton film ini saja ya?" Yifan menunjuk salah satu poster.

Joonmyeon tersenyum senang karena yang ditunjuk Yifan adalah film romantis.

Durasi dari film yang mereka tonton adalah 2 jam. Mata Joonmyeon nampak merah begitu mereka berjalan keluar dari teater. Dia memang menangis karena terharu dengan jalan cerita film itu. Ckckck..

Yifan tak dapat menahan gelinya melihat ekspresi lucu Joonmyeon, "Kau memang benar-benar lucu, Myeon," katanya.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah menyukaiku?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan tatapan penuh harap. Tadi dibilang menggemaskan, sekarang dibilang lucu. Bukankah itu tanda-tanda suka?

Namun lagi-lagi Yifan menggeleng, "Belum, Myeonie.."

Kaki Joonmyeon lemas seketika. Hari itu adalah seminggu sebelum kedua orang tua Jiaheng datang melamarnya dan Yifan masih belum menyukainya. Huaaa!

.

.

.

Kondisi Joonmyeon benar-benar kacau. Sudah 4 hari ini Yifan keluar kota karena ada urusan bisnis. Besok adalah hari kedatangan kedua orang tua Jiaheng ke rumahnya. Joonmyeon frustasi, karena sampai hari ini dia masih belum bisa membuat Yifan menyukainya. Belum lagi eomma-nya yang sudah bolak-balik menanyakan tentang 'kekasih'-nya yang sebenarnya memang belum ada.

"Sebaiknya kau tembak saja langsung, Joon, kan nanti sore dia kembali ke sini," usul Luhan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya, hyung? Selama ini saja sikapnya baik karena dia menganggapku adik atau sahabat saja. Tiap kali kutanya apa dia menyukaiku, dia selalu menjawab belum," mata Joonmyeon berkaca-kaca karena dia benar-benar putus asa.

"Yaa..kau kan tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum mencobanya. Itu juga senjata pamungkasku untuk menaklukkan baozi," Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Joonmyeon mendengus kesal. Apa benar cara itu bisa ampuh? Batinnya bimbang.

Sore harinya, dia melihat Yifan datang dan berjalan memasuki ruangannya. Mungkin usul Luhan boleh juga di coba. Toh dari awal dia meminta tolong Yifan juga atas usul Luhan. Sekalian saja dia eksekusi ide terakhir Luhan ini, yang sekaligus tips pamungkas.

**Tips kelima : Utarakan perasaanmu padanya**

Joonmyeon berhenti di depan pintu ruangan Yifan dan menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah merasa cukup siap, dia membuka pintu itu dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, "Yifan, apa kau sibuk? Boleh aku masuk?"

Yifan nampak sedang membereskan dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya, "Oh, Myoen, masuklah.." jawabnya.

Joonmyeon melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Duduklah. Ada perlu apa?"

Joonmyeon duduk di kursi di seberang Yifan. "Aku ingin membicarakan perjanjian kita, Yifan. Besok, kedua orang tua pria yang dijodohkan denganku akan datang ke rumah. Dan..dan…yah..kau tahu kan kelanjutannya.." Joonmyeon memberanikan diri bicara.

Yifan mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah? Memangnya sudah satu bulan ya?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Dia paham jika Yifan tidak ingat waktu, karena dia memang pria yang super sibuk.

"Wow, cepat sekali waktu berlalu ya.." gumam Yifan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia menolongku untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku? Aku tahu kau belum menyukaiku, Yifan, tapi aku mohon tolong aku. Aku tak mau dijodohkan dengan pria yang sama sekali belum kukenal. Datang sekaliii…iii saja ke rumah malam ini untuk kuperkenalkan sebagai kekasihku, agar perjodohanku batal.. Jeballl…" mohon Joonmyeon.

"Myeon, kenapa kau menolak untuk bertemu dengan pria itu? Setidaknya kan kau bisa lihat dia dulu seperti apa, siapa tahu ketika bertemu dengannya kau berubah pikiran," tanya Yifan sambil menatap Joonmyeon lekat-lekat.

Yang ditatap hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di pangkuannya, "Sebenarnya aku menyukai orang lain, Yifan," jawab Joonmyeon lirih.

"Benarkah? Kalau boleh tahu siapa orangnya?"

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terlalu takut untuk jujur. Bagaimana ini?

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi setidaknya kau harus menjawab ini. Kenapa kau memilihku menjadi orang yang berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ini sampai sekarang, Myeon," tanya Yifan lembut.

Jantung Joonmyeon berdetak sangat cepat. Demi apapun, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba kata-kata Luhan terngiang-ngiang di telinganya…._'Kau tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum mencobanya'._ Oke, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan memberanikan diri menatap Yifan, "Karena aku menyukaimu, Yifan," jawab Joonmyeon akhirnya. Ahhh…bisa juga dia mengutarakan perasaannya.

Joonmyeon benar-benar takut saat menunggu tanggapan atau jawaban dari Yifan. Dia sedang dalam usaha untuk mempersiapkan hatinya mendengar penolakan Yifan ketika dilihatnya Yifan justru tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Senyuman yang mampu melelehkan hatinya.

"Ooo…begitu. Jadi kau menyukaiku. Sejak kapan?"

"Sejaaakk…sejak… mungkin sejak hari pertamaku bekerja di sini.." wajah Joonmyeon memerah setelah mengatakannya.

"Sejak bekerja disini? Berarti sudah setahun yang lalu ya.." gumam Yifan.

"Tapi kumohon, perasaanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan permintaan tolongku ini. Kumohon, Yifan, sekali saja.. Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi.. Aku akan keluar dari hidupmu. Aku janji. Asal kau mau menolongku. Kumohon…" pinta Joonmyeon dengan wajah memelas.

Dia benar-benar terlihat putus asa sekarang. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Meskipun perasaannya pada Yifan bertepuk sebelah tangan, setidaknya dia tidak jadi dijodohkan dengan orang yang dia tak kenal.

Dada Joonmyeon terasa sesak membayangkan kalau setelah ini dia harus berusaha melupakan dan menghilangkan perasaannya pada Yifan, serta semua kenangan bersamanya selama 1 bulan ini. Air mata mendesak keluar dari kedua matanya, namun dia mati-matian berusaha menahannya. Dia patah hati.

"Joonmyeon, apa kau tahu siapa orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu?" tanya Yifan akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat mereka diselimuti keheningan.

Joonmyeon menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa orangnya. Yang aku tahu hanya namanya saja. Jiaheng. Hanya itu. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tahu ibuku memberiku nama apa ketika aku lahir?" Yifan bertanya lagi.

Joonmyeon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Apa hubungannya nama lahir Yifan dengan semua ini? Pertanyaan yang mengada-ada. Batinnya.

"Nama lahirku adalah Jiaheng, Myeon, dan aku adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu. Kedua orang tuaku tiba dari China malam ini, dan rencananya besok aku dan kedua orang tuaku akan datang melamarmu."

Sumpah demi apapun! Joonmyeon merasa seperti baru saja tersambar petir, kilat, halilintar, geledek, atau apapun itu namanya. Tubuhnya menegang, matanya membulat penuh, mulutnya terbuka namun tak ada satu katapun yang sanggup dia keluarkan, nafasnya mendadak sesak. Dia benar-benar syok, terkejut, tersentak, kaget, dan berbagai macam perasaan campur aduk dalam hatinya. Ya Tuhan! Apa lagi ini?

"Apa maksudmu?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang sanggup dia lontarkan.

"Maaf jika aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padamu selama ini. Tapi sejujurnya aku merasa sedih saat mengetahui kau menolak bertemu dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu, yaitu aku, aku pikir-…."

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu, Yifan, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu kau.. Aku menolak karena aku..aku ingin memperjuangkan perasaanku padamu dan..dan berharap suatu hari aku bisa bersamamu.. Hiks hiks hiks.. Maafkan aku.. Aku memang bodoh.. Maafkan aku..hiks hiks.. aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu.." Joonmyeon tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Bahunya berguncang karena isakan. Dia merasa sangat bodoh dan tolol. Seandainya dulu dia mau menuruti nasihat eomma-nya untuk bertemu dulu dengan Jiaheng, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya.

Hati Yifan tersayat melihat air mata Joonmyeon. Dia langsung berdiri dan duduk di samping Joonmyeon, menarik Joonmyeon dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Mianhe, Yifan…aku tak bermaksud menolakmu.. hiks hiks.." Joonmyeon melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Yifan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yifan, membuat kemeja Yifan basah terkena air matanya.

Yifan tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya, "Iya aku tahu.. Sstt…uljima.. jangan menangis lagi. Tidak usah minta maaf ya…"

Setelah beberapa lama tangisan Joonmyeon berhenti dan berganti dengan isakan-isakan kecil. Dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Yifan dengan matanya yang masih berair, "Lalu kita bagaimana?" tanyanya polos.

"Bagaimana apanya heum?" Yifan terkekeh.

"Iya, hubungan kita bagaimana?"

"Yaa.. terserah padamu. Kan dari awal kau yang tidak mau menemuiku, jadi jika seandainya kau mau membatalkan perjodohan kita ya aku tidak bisa apa-apa kan?," goda Yifan.

"Yak! Jangan menggodaku terus, Yifan!" Joonmyeon cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan memukul dada Yifan.

Yifan tertawa geli, "Aigoo! Ternyata kau benar-benar tambah menggemaskan, Myeonie.."

"Berarti kau sudah menyukaiku ya?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan antusias.

"Kau itu selalu bertanya apakah aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak menyukaimu, Myeonie, tapi aku mencintaimu…" Yifan menangkup pipi chubby Joonmyeon dan menatap mata Joonmyeon lekat, "Kau dengar kan? Aku MEN-CIN-TA-I-MU…" Yifan menekankan setiap suku kata pada kata terakhirnya.

Pipi Joonmyeon memanas. Oh Tuhan, wajah Yifan benar-benar dekat dengan wajahnya sekarang. Hidung mereka nyaris menempel. OMG..OMG…! Apakah Yifan akan menciumnya?

Yifan menatap mata dan bibir Joonmyeon bergantian kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. Joonmyeon reflek memejamkan kedua matanya dan tak lama kemudian sebuah benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Yifan melumat bibirnya dan Joonmyeon dengan senang hati balas melumatnya. Perasaannya benar-benar melayang kini.

"Saranghae, Yifan.." bisik Joonmyeon di sela ciuman mereka.

Yifan tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka dan terus melumat bibir Joonmyeon.

"Nado saranghe, Kim Joonmyeon," Yifan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Joonmyeon setelah mereka melepas ciuman mereka.

"Jadi, maukah menikah denganku, Kim Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon benar-benar bahagia...sangat bahagia hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka kembali berpelukan menumpahkan rasa bahagia yang ada di dada mereka.

**END**

**EPILOG**

_1 Minggu Setelah Menikah_

"Yifan, aku takut…" rengek Joonmyeon.

"Gwenchana, chagi. Nanti kan kita akan menungganginya berdua," Yifan berusaha menenangkan Joonmyeon yang nampak ketakutan.

Tak berapa lama, salah satu pengurus peternakan kuda Yifan membawa Argo ke hadapan mereka.

"Nah, chagi, kau naiklah dulu..." bujuk Yifan.

Meskipun dengan wajah cemberut dan ketakutan, akhirnya Joonmyeon mau juga naik dengan dibantu Yifan, "Nanti dipegangi lho ya, jangan sampai kudanya tiba-tiba lari, aku agak trauma," kata Joonmyeon sebelum naik.

"Iya iya...kau tenang saja, aku pegangi kok..." Yifan meyakinkan. Dia membantu Joonmyeon naik dengan memegangi pinggangnya sambil memegang tali kekang Argo agar kuda itu tetap tenang.

Setelah Joonmyeon duduk dengan sempurna, Yifan lalu ikut naik ke punggung kuda gagah itu dan duduk di belakang Joonmyeon.

Posisi mereka benar-benar membuat Joonmyeon sangaaaattt bahagiaa... Begitu mesra dan romantis. "Yifan, kita romantis ya?" ujarnya ceria. Dia benar-benar bahagia bisa menunggangi kuda berdua dengan Yifan.

Yifan terkekeh geli sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan ikut memegang tali kekang Argo. "Chagi, kau boleh pegang tali kekangnya tapi jangan terlalu ditarik ya, biar aku yang mengendalikannya," kata Yifan. Dia lalu mulai mengendalikan Argo agar berjalan perlahan-lahan.

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. Pokoknya apa kata Yifan dia akan patuh, asal mereka bisa berduaan seperti ini. Tanpa sadar saking bahagianya, dia agak melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya.

"Chagi, jangan melonjak-lonjak begitu, nanti Argo kaget..." Yifan memperingatkan.

"Eh, maaf... soalnya aku sangat senang," Joonmyeon nyengir. Dia agak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang agar bisa melihat Yifan.

Cup!

Yifan mengecup pipi Joonmyeon membuat Joonmyeon ber-_blushing_ ria. Tak berapa lama tanpa sadar Joonmyeon melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Chagi..." panggil Yifan.

"Hm?"

"Gara-gara kau melonjak-lonjak seperti itu, sepertinya kau telah membangunkan sesuatu di bawah sana..."

"Eh?" Joonmyeon reflek menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke belakang.

"Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab ya... karena setelah ini aku akan memakanmu. Siap-siap, chagi," bisik Yifan seduktif di telinga Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon melotot horor setelah berhasil mencerna kata-kata Yifan barusan. Detik berikutnya terdengarlah teriakan dari bibir mungilnya...

"Huaaaa...Eommaaaaaaa!"

**END**** BENERAN **

.

.

.

.

**Sumpah ini epep absurd (=_=)**

**Mianhe kalo alurnya kecepetan dan ceritanya rada gak masuk akal plus amburadul.. #bow**

**Gomawo buat yang udah mau mampir, baca, dan kasih ripiu...^^**

**Mudah-mudahan author bisa bikin epep Krisho lagi, hehehe.**

**Anyeongggg!**


End file.
